1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a reagent for mixing with saliva to detect the development of hypertension, diabetes, and adrenocorticotropic disturbances.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various reagents and methods are known for the screening of pathologies resulting from a problem in the body's normal uptake of carbohydrates and lipids (i.e., carbohydrate-lipid exchange violations). Most focus directly upon the function of the pancreas by monitoring the levels of pancreatic products such as insulin within body fluids. Some such products use as their main component powdered carboxylic acid or an indicating reagent which reacts to the changing concentration of ions of hydrogen. As a main acid indicator certain dyes are used, such as methylene yellow and bromocresol green.
Some compositions have been developed for use directly within the mouth cavity. These compositions commonly have a pH of 6.5-7.0 and they contain a 2.5-4.0 percentage of saccharides (by weight) and a 0.0001-0.05 percentage of indicator pH. The point of colour change is in the range of pH 5-7. On the basis of these kinds of compositions, a chewing gum was developed in Japan to screen for certain pathologies. The gum was impregnated with a reagent which was released in the process of chewing to make contact with the subject's saliva. The reagent reacted with hydrogen ions within the subject's saliva to change the colour of the gum, depending upon the pH level of the saliva.
Methods relying on the pH level of saliva have the drawback that this pH level is susceptible to many influences other than underlying pathologies. Therefore, testing this pH level does not guarantee a pathology will be discovered.
Many traditional methods of screening for a pathology, such as monitoring glucose levels in blood, have the drawback that they are invasive. Further, other traditional screening methods, such as urinalysis, are inaccurate.
Accordingly, there is a need for a non-invasive method of monitoring the development of pathologies related to carbohydrate-lipid exchange violations.